Risotto Nero
Summary Rendered dead inside when his cousin was run over by a drunk driver, he murdered the perpetrator years later and began life as an assassin. Joining Passione and becoming the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione, he’d eventually come to find that he wasn’t afforded the amount territory that other teams were. Enraged, he decided to try and expose the boss’s identity, which resulted in the deaths of two of his men, which only motivated him and his team further to go rogue. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly higher. Possibly 9-B with Metallica Name: Risotto Nero Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: 28 (born in 1974) Classification: Human, Stand User, former Mafia Hitman Powers and Abilities: Metallica has Magnetism Manipulation (only affects Iron, but can draw it from any source, including Earth and his targets' Blood, which has the side effect of suffocating the target, with him being additionally able to manipulate and reattach severed body parts, and blend into the background by reflecting light) and Stand Manipulation (Metallica can physically embed itself into other Stands to control them) Attack Potency: Athlete Level, possibly higher (Threatened Doppio, who acquiesced immediately). Possibly Wall Level with Metallica (Embedded itself into Aerosmith), which can also bypass durability Speed: Supersonic with possibly Massively FTL reaction (on par with Doppio and Narancia) Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly higher. Possibly Wall Class with Metallica Durability: Athlete Level, possibly Wall Level '(barely survived an attack from Aerosmith) 'Stamina: 'Peak Human 'Range: '''5~10 Metres with Metallica '''Standard Equipment: A knife, Metallica Intelligence: Above Average (Continually outsmarted Doppio and Narancia) Weaknesses: Any damage done to Metallica will reflect back onto Risotto. Metallica causes iron to be naturally attracted to him, which can negate his camouflage. He seemingly needs to take damage in order to control other Stands. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metallica': A Stand Colony that manifests within Risotto’s bloodstream; a swarm of metallic beings resembling the Hattifatteners from The Moomins. **'Iron Manipulation': Metallica can manipulate iron through magnetism, operating within a 10-metre radius around Risotto. He can draw the iron from any source and craft it into various objects, granting him a vastly versatile arsenal. **'Blood/Body Manipulation': Risotto’s preferred source of iron, he can form various sharp objects from his objects’ blood to internally damage them; this also has the side effect of effectively suffocating his targets. He can also still control his body parts if they're severed, as well as reattach them by making staples out of his blood. **'Active Camouflage': He can stick fine iron particles to his body, causing him to reflect light and blend into the background. **'Earth Manipulation': He’s been seen crafting knives from the earth. *'Stand Invasion': Metallica can leave Risotto’s body and embed itself into other Stands, allowing him to forcibly control them. However, he only used this ability after being fatally wounded by Aerosmith, which seems to imply that he needs to take damage in order for Metallica to be able to leave his body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Assassins Category:Stand Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Earth Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blood Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9